


Argument

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Argument

My throat choked at the cruel remark

Casually flung like a parlor knife,

To thunk into the wood before I could embark

Into the hollow arms of twilight.

 

But gut-gnawing came the strife.

Your lacerating accusations, acid

In the depth of their anger, rife

With heat on which I fasted.

 

Searing rage, the proxy for the placid

Feelings I held for you, spewed back

From within my leaden core. Casted

As a fishing net to flare in attack.

 

But salt-stinging, I watched you turn.

Guilt being a bitter ash to burn.


End file.
